Revenge is Bitter and Hereditary
by Novalis14
Summary: (Oh such a terrible title) Stein is comfortably living life with his wife and two teenage children, however the peace is broken when his family begins to be murdered one by one. OC children of cannon, MariexStein, OC character, Minor MedusaxStein. Warning non explicit violence (they are murdered after all) and slight demented thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

It was 8am on a Saturday morning in the Stein household, Marie was busy making breakfast in the kitchen while Stein sat at his computer running over the plans for his latest experiment, it was rare that for the morgue to be so kind as to give him a specimen and he wanted to make the most of it.

"Dakota, Mi-amora breakfast is nearly ready come sit down. You to Franken."

Stein paused for a moment to peer over at the stairs as his two children descended. Dakota Stein the eldest at age 15 was the first down, his gold hair freshly brushed and his greygreen eyes swiftly meeting his fathers. "Morning Dad." He greeted as he pulled on his grey hooded fleece on over an olive green shirt.

Next came the baby of the family, 12 year old Mi-amrora or Mia. Her silver hair hung short, her bangs nearly covering her golden eyes. She charged over to her father and grabbed him into a crushing hug. "Morning Daddy." Just as quickly she took her seat at the table.

A faint smile came over Stein's face as he got up to join them. He enjoyed his family, it was worth ignoring the urge to dissect them in their sleep. A conversation had already started by the time he took a seat.

Mia was talking about the previous days lessons in the DWMA NOT class. She has been rather upset when she had been told that she couldn't take the EAT class entrance class until she was thirteen, even if she was an exceptional student and a fully autonomous weapon.

Dakota was just nodding at intervals, unable to show sympathy to his little sister due to not being enrolled in the DWMA at all. He hadn't had to, he was the weapon partner of the newest shinigami. Omisha was the daughter of Death the Kid and Dakota's best friend since infancy, the two were a near unstoppable pair.

"You're so lucky Dakota, you and Mish get to go on missions all the time." Mia pouted, her hyper and usually sunny personality making it rather comical.

"Yeah but we have to try to sneak around her father, I think he'd have a fit if he discovered that Lord Death was giving us so many." Dakota rolled his eyes, probably remembering one of Kid's conniptions over the safety of his little girl, it was a good thing Lady Death often talked sense into him or else Omisha would never become a fully trained Shinigami.

Stein suppressed a grin as he thought about how normal this conversation was, most strangers would assume they were a perfectly average family if they were to take a glance. How wrong that was, while the two Stein kids were much more like their mother than father they were by no means completely normal.

He remembered when he had first caught Mia reading his biology books and doodling cross sections of frogs and flowers, she had been five. Mia had also taken to ripping apart some of her stuffed animals at the seams -the ones she had received as prizes at the doctors or from random family friends that she didn't like- and reassembling them in odd arrangements. Stein had tried to show her how to dissect something when Marie was out but she had crinkled her nose at the gore and had decided that she liked rips and tears rather than incisions and gouges, she even had a ripped leaf framed in her room, she said she loved how the tear looked.

For a while they had thought that Dakota was completely normal until he had gotten truly angry for the first time. He became scarily sadistic when enraged and had even made two grown men pee themselves in terror when they had made the mistake of bringing Mia to tears. You didn't mess with Dakota unless you wanted nightmares.

Stein had a feeling of contentment as he dug into the pancakes his wife handed him, though as he sat observing the happy scene of his family he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He couldn't place it but it kept nagging at him, the feeling that something was coming.

Medusa stalked around the room, observing the girl in front of her. Black hair hung around the girls face, a brownish leather coat hung around her slight frame and pooled around her as she knelt on the floor.

"It's been thirteen years my dear. You've trained so very hard, your skills have grown exponentially. You've made your mother so very proud Zemsta." The only response to Medusa's words was silence.

Zemsta was fifteen now, fifteen years of raising and training this child, all for the purpose. Medusa bit back delighted laughter, finally the wait was over she was ready, it was time to strike.

"Tell me my daughter. What is your mission?"

Zemsta's head rose, grey-green eyes met gold. "Destroy the people who took away my father." a manic grin spread over her face. "Destroy the family of Franken Stein."

**A/N**

Hello, just a few quick notes. While the description slightly implies Stein POV most of this story is actually Zemsta POV though not all. Medusa pretty much just finished her role in the story so pretty much say bye bye. This story is inspired by the song Mordred's lullaby. Dakota Mia and Omisha are all part of my soul eater fan fic world and I am currently working on a story that tells the story of omisha's mother ( Lady Death, DTK's wife.)

Also disclamer I own only Dakota Stein, Mi-amora Stein, Zemsta Stein (Yes she has her fathers last name) and Omisha Death. I don't own any cannon characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Zemsta walked down the streets of Death City, her soul protect on. Her mother had spent weeks drilling the street names into her head until she could have navigated the city blindfolded. She knew the plan, infiltrate the area, keep a low profile, find each member of the Stein family and strategically kill off each until they were gone and Franken fell into madness from the grief. Then they would be a family, mother father and daughter, and Zemsta would be free to do what ever she pleased with the rest of her life

Medusa had learned a lesson from her half brother Chrona, be to over bearing and neglectful and the child will run away the second it is shown a little love. She had not made the same mistake with her daughter. Zemsta was raised for a motive but taught to treat it as a challenge, as a goal not an all consuming purpose in her life. The respect for her maternal parent was strong and she had worked hard to have it reciprocated, she couldn't wait to have a paternal one as well. Of course it was shame that he had to be driven insane first, but from what she had heard he wasn't far from it in the first place so it wasn't _that_ sad.

First things first, she needed to get a feel for her targets, Zemsta went down her mental list of her prey. There was Marie her fathers wife, Zemsta snarled at the thought of the flower whom her father had married, she was supposed to be a kind, warm women, It made the girl sick. Also there was her younger half brother Dakota, he was a weapon like his mother and had a rather influential partner, and of course she couldn't forget Mi-amora, her baby half sister.

_This should get interesting_. Zemsta grinned, she adored a challenge and even if it involved killing it would be worth it when it was finished. She reached into her pocket and took out a small glass ball, a gift from her mother to help things along. She whispered into the ball and a map appeared inside, a small red dot moved down one of the streets. "Bingo~ heehee!" Zemsta trilled as she began to waltz in the direction the ball indicated. 

* * *

Zemsta sat at a table in front of a cafe, while her location was inconspicuous she was not. She stared intensely across the street at Marie as the woman attempted to get un-lost on her way back from a coffee shop. As people passed they gave Zemsta queer looks as she stared at her target. Marie was staring at a sign post trying to make heads or tales of her location.

The woman took a moment to ask for directions from a passing man, her sunny personality shone from clear across the two lane street. "So this is the pillar of father's sanity." Zemsta muttered a small smile slipping onto her face. "I can't wait to make it crumble."

* * *

Mia sat chatting with her teacher, trying to charm him into letting her skip ahead of the curriculum. Zemsta

felt kinda bad about having to kill her, they were sisters after all and they could have been good friends. Mia had gotten her mother's sunniness but it wasn't as sickening on the young girl, some how she balanced the giddy with a self confident spunk that made her unique personality.

"It's a shame." Zemsta thought out loud from her perch on a nearby roof, Mia's death would be as peaceful and dignified as possible she decided, there was no need to be cruel to the victims if it could be helped.

* * *

Zemsta wondered what it was like to have a best friend. As she watched Dakota and Omisha make their way down the market street, the girl stopping every once in a while to gawk at the wares before being guided away by a patient Dakota. The two seemed so perfectly comfortable in each others company, easily slipping into conversations on the most random of topics and just as easily enjoying a companionable silence.

As she observed the two Zemsta felt a twinge of something. Not guilt or sadness she had no qualms about her mission, she knew why they had to die, it was unavoidable. However she felt a bit of fondness for her little half brother as she stalked him and his partner. He was a very intelligent boy with a calming and solid personality, very unlike his mother and sister, and it obviously evened out his erratic and whimsical friend.

"He must go first." Zemsta noted, it was too bad, she would have liked to let him live longer, but he was obviously too bright and solid for his own good. If left alive he ran the risk of foiling her plot by figuring her out or by providing a anchor to sanity, no he was definitely the first to be taken out.

"But first to plant a few little birdies~"


	3. Chapter 3

As Dakota strode down the street towards the stitch covered laboratory, also known as his house, he lifted his head up to the sky getting a good view of the frankly quite creepy moon. He remembered many nights falling asleep while counting the 'hee's' of its demonic laugh. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the girl running around the corner towards him.

"OOF! Whatzaheckwazat?" The girl mumbled as she began to pick himself off the concrete.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention, here let me help you up." Dakota reached out a hand and the girl took it pulling herself up, bumping into him as she found her feet.

"Thanks, sorry I'm such a ditz, haha!" She giggled as she dusted off her leather trench coat.

"No problem." The boy replied giving her a soft smile before continuing on his way. He did not notice the small ink spot that traveled up to his hairline, nor did he catch the satisfied smirk that spread over the girls face as she walked away.

* * *

Mia swung her backpack onto her shoulder as she made her way through the crowd in the hall, she couldn't wait to get home and share her day with her family.

"Hey, I think you dropped this." Mia turned at the sound of the voice and saw a black haired girl around her brothers age holding a pen out to her. Mia grabbed the pen and looked it over.

"Sorry, not mine." She said handing it back.

"Oh, apologies then." The girl smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

Mia shrugged and turned to leave once more, taking a glance at her hand she sighed. The pen must have been leaking, she hated ink, you always had to wait for it to fade.

* * *

Marie yelped as one of the bags in her arms began to slip out of her precarious grasp, of course she had to go to the new super market which was ten blocks away from home. How was she supposed to get all of this home in one piece?

"Need some help miss?" She turned to see a teenage girl smiling at her.

"Would you mind? I kinda went overboard." Marie said smiling sheepishly.

"No problem at all." The girl said reaching for one of the bags, her hand brushing Marie's.

"Thanks, my house isn't that far. It's that way... I think." Marie could have sworn she heard her new helper mention something about breaking a harpy's eggs.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I might be late tonight if that's alright, Omisha wants to go over some plans for a new project. I think she's wanting to try climbing up to the sun again, we ran out of ladders last time."_

Zemsta sat in the bell tower she was calling home base for now, the glass ball sat in front of her showing a picture of the Stein household from the bug she had left on Mia. Dakota was her first target, she had to find a time when he was alone and strike, he was strong but wouldn't stand a chance if she jumped him. While she wasn't able to use magic due to having to use soul protect she had been trained in most forms of combat and with a knife she would dominate, besides in a town like death city no one would really question a fight breaking out in the middle of a street during the night.

"_Alright, we'll leave the porch light on for you."_Marie's voice sounded. Perhaps tonight would be a good time to strike, give him one more time to say goodbye to his friend then send him to the afterlife.

* * *

Dakota strolled down the streets of his home town, a few stray chuckles making their way past his lips, he had just finished a rather bizarre plotting session with his meister. Omisha had come up with five new ideas to add to their prank/achievement to do list. He was just glad she had yet to come up with something worse then the post-it note makeover of the DWMA they had once done. So many post-its...

Dakota stopped for a moment, his head turning this way and that, something was wrong, he could sense it. He thanked god for his quick reflexes and weapon heritage as a blade made a stab at his chest, he just barely blocked it with his hand, now turned hammer.

A tall black haired girl in a scaly brown leather trench coat stood before him, a wicked looking dagger in hand and a slightly manic smirk plastered on her face. His greygreen eyes met ones of a identical shade and a faint sense of recognition clicked in Dakota's mind, hadn't he bumped into this girl a couple nights ago?

"Wow-wee, nice reaction time, I honestly thought this would be over in a single move. To bad, I kinda wanted to get this over with." The girls voice had a slight whimsical edge to it but was velvety and smooth. A slightly insane glint shone in her eyes, there was some resemblance to someone though at the moment the boy couldn't place it.

"Oh well, it's time to get on with it. I don't really fancy killing you, but I suppose anything to help get father back for mom." In a blink the girl was in front of him her deadly blade swiping up at him. On muscle memory he blocked using his still transformed hand. Oh how he wished Omisha was here, this girl wouldn't stand a chance against the duo

He ducked her next attack and made a swing at his assailants head before tearing down the street, if he could get home he would have backup. He hit the deck when the sound of footsteps behind him cut off and she sailed over him, her knife sinking into the bricks of the road. Quickly regaining his feet Dakota jumped on her back and used it as a spring board, successfully knocking her to the ground harshly and giving him a small lead.

Just a few more blocks, he thought as he focused his stray mental facilities to listening for pursuit, he couldn't turn around and waste time but he didn't want to be surprised. It was all quiet, only his own foot steps, that wasn't good. He whipped around eyes quickly scanning the area and nearby alleys for the girl, there was nothing. Dakota turned to continue running and felt the sharp agony of a dagger sinking into his chest.

He just had enough time to look into the girls eyes before the darkness enveloped him.

"Thank you for your sacrifice Dakota." Zemsta whispered as she wiped her half brothers blood off her blade taking a step back as a pool of the stuff began to collect.

* * *

She probably should've just watched through the glass ball but she couldn't resist. Zemsta lay on the roof of a neighboring house watching the action through the living room window with the assistance of a pair of binoculars.

Currently Mi-amora sat on one of the sofa's reading a book while her mother paced in front of her.

Marie was fretting looking at the clock, muttering something. Mia appeared to reply. Zemsta caught the sight of a police officer making his way to the door, the show was about to start. Marie was about to speak again when the doorbell sounded and she made her way to the door.

After a brief exchange the officer was let in and Stein joined the group. It was then that Zemsta noticed the jacket in the officers hand, it was Dakota's and was covered in blood.

The officer spoke for a few moments and Zemsta watched as Marie's expression went from confused to horrified to outright grief stricken. Mia sat looking shell shocked, Zemsta felt a pang of sympathy. She also felt a twinge of satisfaction as Marie sank to her knees and began wailing. The officer excused himself muttering what she assumed were condolences as Stein attempted to comfort his hysterical wife. As he hugged her to him, Zemsta caught the slight twitch of stein's eye.

A soft smile creeped onto the witch spawn's face. "Looks like daddy is already starting to crumble."


	5. Chapter 5

Zemsta sat crossed legged back at her temporary base, it had been a week since the Stein's had received news of Dakota's demise, it was time for the next victim to be taken. There were two left, Mia and Marie, which one to choose. Zemsta wanted to kill Marie, that woman was the only one whom she would take delight in extinguishing, however she was not sure it was time. The point was to push her father into his madness, Marie was his main well of strength against it, but the question was should she cut off his supply or poison it.

If she killed Marie now she would take away Stein's support and leave him with only Mi-amora to anchor him to sanity. But if she killed Mia then she could use Marie in her overwhelming grief to push him further towards breaking, watching his beloved wife slowly go mad before losing her was definitely a solid recipe for insanity.

"Mia it is then." Zemesta said reaching for her magic ball. "Where to do it."

Mia would normally have been on cloud nine when she had been given a mission to take out a Kishen. However with the murder of her brother she only took it as a distraction from the pain. But the distraction was now gone, as she strode over to the hanging orb of the Kishen soul the normal bounce in her step was absent.

How she wished that he was still alive, that she could get home and run to his room to recount the entire mission before proudly showing off her prize. Mia felt a tear slip down her face and land on the red soul in her hands.

"Sorry for your loss." The voice was slightly deadpan and entirely startling. Mia whipped around, saddened thoughts momentarily forgotten. The girl that stood behind her was familiar and slightly disconcerting.

"Wha-who are you? Didn't you hand me that pen?"

"Yep, my name is Zemsta." She said popping the P. The girl just stood there, about ten paces from the young stein. Despite Zemsta's nonthreatening appearance and posture Mia felt a sense of foreboding.

"How did you know about my... my loss?" Mia tensed, all her senses were on red alert.

Zemsta gave a wry smile. "My bad." It took a moment for the meaning of those words to click. Mia felt a mixture of disbelief, fear and rage beginning to broil in the pit of her stomach spreading like fire through her entire body.

"It's your turn now." And with those words Mia's blood became ice cold. There was no delay, no time for words, Zemsta was in front of her in a moment a syringe in hand and a detached, slightly deranged, look in her grey green eyes.

Mia dodged, the needle sinking into air and both girls were sent sprawling as their legs collided. Zemsta picked herself up as fast as possible, she wanted to finish this quickly. As she whipped around to strike again she was sent flying backwards by an invisible force. When she looked up she was met with an interesting sight.

Mia stood, her eyes darting around looking for a plausible escape route, where an unbroken shirt had been before there were now two of those round speaker things (A/N-_- I have no clue what they are called...) one above the other. Zemsta had heard that her little half sister was a fully autonomous weapon but this had come as a surprise.

The ground shook beneath the witch spawns feet as wave after wave of sound emitted from Mia's partially transformed body. Getting her feet a good grip on the ground Zemsta lunged for her target. Compensating for any dodging she drove the needle towards her target, the clink of metal meeting metal rung out as Mia took the needle to her palm which now held a speaker of it's own.

Switching tactics Zemsta swung her fist at Mia's stomach hitting hard directly between the two speakers. The wind rushed from Mia's lungs as she fought to keep her feet, a feat made harder by the two strikes to her pelvis and head. The impact from the later cracked the headphones she wore, Mia felt something stir inside her mixing with the terror.

Dakota had given her the headphones, the were built with an MP3 player installed and allowed her to use her play list while fighting. They had been a gift after her first mission, she adored them and rarely ever took them off. Her life was more important than an item but there was no way she was going to forgive this offense and luckily she could get revenge while defending herself.

Getting to her feet, a dangerous glint in her eyes Mia rushed at her attacker. Zemsta cried out as Mia put a hand on either side of her head and ramped up the sound from her weapon form to a deafening wub. The cries grew in volume as Mia's soul wave length joined the sonic waves, the syringe in Zemsta's hand shattered from the intensity of the attack.

When she finally pulled back Zemsta slumped to the ground, blood dripping from her ears. Not wasting any time Mia fled racing towards the town hoping she could find someplace to hide and call the DWMA.

Zemsta cursed mentally as she picked herself up, she had underestimated her target and it cost her hearing. No problem, she could fix that with her magic, what truly bothered her was the generous lead Mia had gained while Zemsta gathered herself.

Pulling a wicked dagger from the depths of her coat she began to pursue Mia, it's too bad she would have to use a weapon her death would have been a lot simpler if she had just allowed her to administer the syrum, her parents would have thought she had succumbed to heart failure. Now she would have to deal with her demise being stated as at the hands of the Kishen she was supposed to have beat.

Mia was only 200 feet from the edge of the small town, sprinting at full speed. Unfortunately being able to stop suddenly was not a simple task at her current speed, so when Zemsta appeared running next to her there was not much she could do. The knife dug into her arm as Mia sprung to the side, trying to avoid the attacks, no wonder this girl had been able to take Dakota out, as a weapon he had very little practice in solo combat and this girl was obviously elite.

Clutching her wound Mia considered turning fully into her weapon form however dismissed it quickly, she didn't know what this girl was capable of and turning into a sound system would close all options of escape. It was all she could do to dodge the blade as it sliced through the air, even so multiple gashes began to appear on her body.

She had read that most people before dying often thought of loved ones or of things they had yet to do however only one thought crossed Mi-amora Stein's mind as the world began to black out. "Huh what a pretty tear, if only it wasn't in my chest."

As Mia fell to the ground Zemsta simply sighed, placing the blade in it's sheath. As she lowered her soul protect and used her magic to begin repairing her eardrums she pouted, she had liked this one, oh well at least she was with her brother now.

She crouched down and stroked the silver bangs away from her little half sister's face. "Don't worry, you and your brother wont be alone for long." A grin spread across her face. "Your mother will be with you soon."

This rooftop made a great perch from which to watch the action, from it she could see the entirety of the lab/home's living room. Marie lay on the couch clutching a photo album in her arms, her eyes staring dully at thin air. Mia had been due back from her assignment the day before and had yet to call in. Stein had been sent by the school to go retrieve her, there had been a storm the night before and so they had assumed she had stayed in the town and had simply forgotten to update them.

Zemsta amused herself by reveling in Marie's heart ache as she awaited her fathers return to the household. It took over an hour before she spotted him, weakly walking towards the lab, his head down and his steps stuttering. He looked like a wreck, his expression one of despair, his eyes were wandering the cobblestones of the road and his lips moved as he appeared to be mumbling.

Zemsta's smile turned to a grin as she saw this, things were going as planed, she may not even have to murder Marie to push him to insanity. Not that should wouldn't anyways, but if she didn't have to use Marie to effect Stein then she could draw her fun out longer.

Marie turned her head to the door as Stein entered, her expression filling with concern at the sound. Zemsta could tell she was preparing to lecture her daughter on the importance of communication. However confusion joined the concern when she saw that her husband was alone, she sat up as Stein sank onto the couch his head still tilted ground-ward.

Though she could not see his face Zemsta assumed Stein began to explain and watched in glee as Marie's face became more and more horrified. Sinking to her knee's the once mother began to wail, Stein simply sat unmoving with the exception of a slight shaking of his shoulders.

Zemsta mouth twisted into a face splitting grin "And now for the finale~"


End file.
